wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
RainWings
RainWings are color-changing dragons that dwell in the Rainforest Kingdom. The tribe was originally ruled by six dragon queens; Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, and Queen Exquisite, who each took one month turns at being queen. However, they are now lead by Queen Glory. RainWings were not involved in The Great War, as they are very peaceful. Click here for a list of RainWings. Description RainWings were once depicted as lazy. RainWings almost never remain monochromatic. Their scales are constantly shifting colors, often reflecting their mood. They are dazzling and sparkling in the sunlight, and there is no color or coordination they cannot copy. If they are blind, they will become the color of their surroundings when they relax, as seen with Tamarin. The sun is needed to make their scales vibrant, so during the day, they have a time where they sit in the sun, recharging their scales. They call this "sun time". RainWings share many traits with chameleons, including changing scale color and prehensile tails that they use to travel through the rainforest. They can shoot venom like spitting cobras, but in a black, sticky substance instead of a liquid. It burns their victims and can kill if it gets into the bloodstream through the eyes or an open wound, but will melt inanimate objects. This venom was tested by the NightWings in The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing, scaling trees, and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid or insulted, RainWings would flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger, or to scare away others Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales to camouflage. They can mimic the color patterns of other dragons, and even other objects, such as when Glory mimicked a mango. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu changed the color of their scales to pass as IceWings and get to Queen Glacier and Blaze. According to former queen Grandeur, long ago, RainWings once used their color-changing ability to hide from invaders. However, it is now used mostly for showing off or in queen competitions. RainWings also have prehensile tails like chameleons to grip onto trees. They swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. Dragonets take gliding lessons. RainWings have an acidic "venom", which is stored in a sack located inside their fangs. Their venom burns away at dragon scales easily, and is said to kill the target quickly if sprayed directly in their eyes or blood stream. RainWing venom only affects living matter. Two RainWings spray their venom on leaves or other objects to see if they are related. A RainWing's venom will neutralize their relative's venom, whereas an unrelated dragon's venom will cause the target to dissolve faster. RainWing venom is pure black, as opposed to the clear venom snakes possess. You can tell where a RainWing has been spraying venom because of the black drips - much like ink - splattering the ground, and the shriveled, dead plants. While spitting their venom, RainWings fully open their mouth, much like a snake. When they spray their venom, their jaw was commonly described as "unhinged". Glory was rather displeased with this fact when she realized it. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and unintelligent due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because sun's rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. RainWings had a very different way with queens, switching off every month. Any female RainWing could become a queen if she wanted. In older times, a competition was taken place to determine the queen. But, since Glory came to the rainforest and won a competition, she is now the new queen. This system was altered in the first place because Grandeur, a former queen, had no heirs, so she let other RainWings take the role hoping they'd be good replacements. They weren't, to her disappointment. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions, such as Glory and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again, revealing that some dragonets have the same names as each other. RainWings rarely leave the rainforest. They have no scrolls, they can't read, and know very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia. They apparently have dart guns, which are used for playing games or when they meet new dragons. During the attack on the Night Kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings use them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have been opposed to using their venom to kill another dragon. RainWings also have and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake (apparently the sloths are mostly fur). This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft. Even Glory was "chosen" by a sloth which she later named Silver. Colors Colors to Moods *Red/Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated * Emerald = Displeasure/Surprise *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Pink(any shade) = Happy *Pale/Lily Green/Acid Green = Fearful/Sick *Green = Worried/Displeased *Blue = Calm/Tranquil *Indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Puzzled/Confused *White = Pain/Extreme Fear *Crimson = Embarrassed/Love * Gray/Blue-Gray = Sorrow Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted by the venom of a blood relative. *If a dragon is targeted in the eyes or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed quickly. However, if it only hits the scales, the dragon may live, but will be left horribly disfigured. *RainWing venom only affects living things, proved by the NightWings when they wanted Kinkajou to spit some venom on metal and it didn't melt it. *It is unknown if they can change their eye color, but a quote from the third book seems to imply that they can. When Glory is disguising as an IceWing- "His pale blue scales, the color of sky-filled snow. His darker blue eyes. She felt the changes shimmer across her scales." Also, it seems that RainWing disguises (as other dragons) would not work if their eyes were a strange color. *The oldest known RainWing and the oldest known dragon is Tapir, who is one-hundred and ten years old. He died in the Night Kingdom, so the current oldest is unknown. *RainWings that are deprived of sunlight are grumpier and have duller scales, as seen with Glory. *RainWings have a membrane connecting the front of their wings is only on RainWings and SeaWings, so they must be able to glide better than other tribes. Queens *Currently reigning: Queen Glory *Past: Queen Magnificent, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Dazzling, Queen Grandeur, Queen Exquisite, and Queen Splendor Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory the RainWing on the cover of "The Hidden Kingdom" Glory drawing.JPG|Glory picture226.jpg Glory.jpg PICT0002.JPG PICT0006.JPG PICT0008.JPG Glory RainWing.png GloryRef.png|by RhynoBullraq RainWing.png JambuFinDA.png|Jambu by RhynoBullraq Photo on 1-23-14 at 5.38 PM Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 5.48.04 PM.png Glory.JPG|Art by Clover Stone IMAG0112.jpg|Picture taken by Trishna Mengelie 13953574059244.png|Glory Iradescence.jpg|Rainwing in the Rainforest Julep.png rainwing_adoptable__open__by_platinumcallie-d7gl3lp.png|By Greatness The NightWing 1407147803.jpg|RainWing (Glory) on the UK cover Postcard Front.png|Hidden Kingdom Postcard TomatoTrio.jpg|by NikkiMcCloud WIN_20140905_142235.JPG|Glory RainWing2(2).jpg|RainWing by Nathia Safira Masked RainWing(2).jpg|''(MaskedRainWing)'' by Nathia Safira Photo on 10-27-14 at 4.08 PM.png|Fast drawn RainWing Glorytherainwing.png|By RhynoBullraq RainWing trot.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1417641967000.jpg|Uncolored paper drawing by TDLA RainWings.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.42.16 AM.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:RainWings Category:RainWing History